


My Only Sunshine (oneshot)

by hestiantnerd



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Apocalypse, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hestiantnerd/pseuds/hestiantnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sorta sad oneshot I wrote. It's based on an idea in a tumblr post, which is linked,,, somewhere. Hope you like it yo even tho it's v short</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Only Sunshine (oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This post on OTPs](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/199726) by the usernames are listed there!. 



> Okay so I didn't make it clear in the writing but my idea of the apocalypse is sorta zombies and that scientific theory that the sun is going to explode and consume the earth?? I hope that makes it a bit clearer & sorry bc it's really short

Gerard and Frank both knew there was no escape. They were going to die, and they were both okay with that.  
They silently walked through the rubble together, their footsteps the only noise. Frank looked over at Gerard’s face. The face Frank had loved for years, the eyes that he could get lost in for eternity. They were both covered in dirt and sweat and dust and blood, but that was okay. They were together.  
Gerard had always thought about the end. About how he’d be lying on a hospital bed, depressed and alone, left to die by the universe. Or how he would be found the next morning, his car crashed into an electrical pole and booze in the backseat. Or maybe- a more peaceful thought- he’d die in his sleep, next to Frank. He’d always pushed the last one out of his head. He imagined Frank waking up next to him, and the look of grief and terror plaguing his face, how devastated he would be without his love.  
They protected each other, every night in this hell. And now it was all over. Just like that everything would be forgotten. The secret kisses, the stolen hugs, all the exchanges they’d had over the years. All their love. Gone.  
Suddenly, Gerard stopped.  
“Frank,” He whispered.  
Frank turned.  
“Yes Gerard?”  
“I love you. I love you with all my heart.”  
Frank dropped his pack and threw his arms around him. They could feel the sun bearing down on them. It should have been two o'clock in the morning. They molded together, becoming one in the heat.  
“You are my sunshine,” Gerard sang softly. His voice drifted into the thick air. “My only sunshine,” Frank loosened his grip and held Gerard by the waist. They moved, dancing slowly.  
“You make me happy, when skies are grey,”  
“You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you,”  
“Please don’t take my sunshine a-”

He was cut off, leaving silence.

It was over.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so the way they die is by the sun consuming the earth. Happy thoughts.


End file.
